


The bargain

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal of friendship, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rey is Not a Good Friend, jealous Rey, rey loves ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey has loved Ben since she met him, Ben also seemed interested, but then Kaydel appeared and ruined everything.Hux could solve it if the payment is sufficient.Maybe they reach an agreement.





	The bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day! <3  
> God!, your gift has been a great challenge for me, I'm not used to these things :P  
> It's horrible, I know, I tried it as best I could, but I can't make it explicit, I'm sorry :(  
> I could not do it about Reylo, I'm sorry, but check your works, so I know you like the Hux / Rose so ...  
> Anyway, enjoy! :3

“I need a work” Rey spoke to him causally, as if she knew him forever, even though he had not seen him in years.

She could still know that he was in a bad way, there are some things that never change.

“What kind of work?” he asked

“Someone is on my way, I want you to solve it”

He stared at her trying to find some lie, but Rey had told him the truth.

“I do not lie to you, the bitch is a kick in the ass”

““I bet she is, girls always fighting for a dick”

Rey tried not to roll her eyes, as he could guess that, obviously there was no possible competition between her and Kaydel. Rey was a thousand times better than her.

Kaydel looked as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, but she was a bitch that wanted Rey's man.

Rey had been after Ben since Luke picked her up from Plutt's house when she was 10 years old.

Ben was hers that was obvious to everyone, except for Kaydel.

Always chasing him, going to his house, looking for him… As if Ben would ever notice her, or that's what Rey believed at least until yesterday, when the damn bitch managed to get Ben to take her on a date.

Rey had managed to keep the women away from Ben, but Kaydel seemed immune to her attempts to drive her away.

It would not be a big problem if Ben stayed away from her attempts, but Rey had noted with puzzlement that he didn't stay away.

The whole situation gave Rey a bad feeling, it was only a matter of time… but maybe Rey could avoid that.

“Can you do it or not?” Rey spoke, she didn’t have time for his stupidities.

“Maybe, but it will not be easy”

Rey knew that meant it would be expensive.

“Money is not a problem” that was true, since she was adopted, she had access to the extensive credit of the Skywalkers.

“It's not money what I want”

“I won't fuck with you” Rey really doesn't expect to reach the point of fucking with him.

Hux snorted and rolled his eyes, “I do not want to fuck with you”

“So?” Rey asked.

“What about your friend Rose?”

“Rose? She has a boyfriend”

Hux shrugged.

Rose was her friend, a friend super in love with her fucking boyfriend, she would not accept such a thing.

“Should there be another way?“

“You know what I want, convince her and I solve your problem”

“Fine, but I want it finished as soon as possible” she snorted.

How the hell would she convince Rose?

***

Although the answer did not come to her until next Friday, Rey finally had a good plan.

It was simple: just drug to Rose, take her to a room and let Hux do his thing, it seemed easy.

How many women have sex with strangers at parties?

Many, at least the stories that Rey had heard.

Rose would hardly remember him, it didn’t affect her at all.

It would be their secret, Finn didn’t have to find out, and if what they say is true, Hux's cock would hardly make Rose feel used to a big black cock.

With this in mind Rey invited Rose to the party.

It had taken her a while to convince her to go without Finn, but in the end she had accepted.

They drank and danced most of the night, and Rey made sure to be the only one to bring the drinks.

When Rose began to feel very dizzy from the drugs she gave her, Rey took advantage of the fact that she could still walk so Hux could take her to the "meeting place".

Rey made sure they both knew the room and no one else saw them.

After returning to the party, Rey made sure to dance and take pictures with some, also, she called sporadically to Rose's cell phone.

She left some voice and text messages asking where she was and why she left her alone at the party.

Although she had turned off Rose's cellphone previously, she did not want her silly ringtones to ruin Hux's "mood".

Rey waited and waited for what seemed an eternity, although it was only a couple of hours.

As the mood of the party waned, Rey's spirit did the same.

She began to feel a sense of guilt, although she tried to calm herself down.

 _This was for a greater good,_ she reminded herself.

Kaydel couldn’t be the next Mrs. Solo in any future.

She looked at her phone was more than three in the morning, Rey entered the house and not seeing either Hux or his friends, she sneaked up to the room.

Remembering her dialogues:

_Rose why did you leave me alone at the party? ..._

_Do not worry, it's normal, we all do it at some point..._

_I won’t tell anyone, I promise..._

She expected to see Rose asleep, but what she found was not that.

There was Rose rolled up in a corner crying.

"Rose? Rose? Are you okay what happened to you? "

Rey approached and when she looked at her, Rose spoke.

“I ... he ...” that was the only thing Rose could say

_Shit_

Well it was very obvious what had happened, rose had marks and bruises everywhere.

_God! That son of a bitch..._

Could not he be kinder so that the plan will work?

Rey had to suppress a curse, this would ruin everything.

“It's okay, rose, calm down”

Rey tried to reassure her, she really did not want a scene here.

“Do you know who it was? Did you see his face?”

“I do not know him but I remember his face”

_Shit, that was another problem_

Hux in jail didn’t help anyone, she needed to convince Rose to stay quiet

"Do not worry Rose, you'll be fine"

"I want to go home"

"I know, but first you have to calm down, or you'll make a scene in front of everyone"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, if someone sees you, the rumor will spread and Finn can hear something far from true"

"Like what?"

"Well, it would not be the first time someone regrets and says it was rape"

"How the hell can you say that? Someone raped me!” Rose altered.

Rey raised her hands in surrender, the screams did not help at all.

"I'm sorry, it's okay, I did not want to sound abrupt, but that's what people always think, they'll think it's your fault" -

"Oh God! What am I going to do? "Rose sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"Shh, shh, do not worry, nobody will know"

"What? No, I must go to the police, he must pay what he did to me ...”

"Rose listens, I'm your friend and I do not want you to have a bad time, if you complain, the officers will check you and ask you questions, what kind of clothes did you wear ?, if you drank ?, why were you at a party that night ?, and no I know what more stupidity ..."

"But…"

"Listen, you know that Poe always invites his rich friends to parties, if he has money he can pay a good lawyer to defend him, he can even exonerate him ..."

Rey looked at Rose's face, she had always been a good girl who hated problems.

"And if it goes free and seeks revenge, it would not be the first time something similar happens"

Rey tried to look as believable as possible while talking.

"Look what happened, step, we can’t change it, but we can avoid a lot of bad times"

Rose simply nodded

"It's okay, everyone down there is drunk, and we can go to the back"

And when Rose nodded slowly, Rey knew he had convinced her.

In the end, they opted to go to Rey's house, no one should see Rose in that state, at least not yet.

Rey accompanied her to her room and made sure that she would shower and throw her clothes in the trash.

If the crime documentaries were right, Rey had made sure to eliminate the evidence.

But she could only breathe easy when Rose fell asleep, not without first making her promise that they would never talk about it.

If only Rose knew that Rey had even more intention than her to keep that promise.

She observed Rose's uniform breathing while she was asleep.

Rey just hoped that Hux would fulfill his part of the bargain.


End file.
